


Training Session

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: My attempt of "What do you think you can teach me?"





	Training Session

**Title:**  Training Session  
**Prompt:**  Fight  
**Rating:**  NC17  
**Disclaimer:**  Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
**Setting:**   After "One of us, one of them".   
**Notes:**  Written for 10 hurt/comforts  
  
  
Training Session

Noah gave Sylar an angry look. He had enough on his hands with one sulking teenager, he needn´t another one. „Listen, this was not my idea. Angela wanted me to train you. “

„And what you think you can teach me?“ Sylar gave him that trademark smirk. Noah felt his temper flare.

„We´ll see." He closed the door of the training room behind him. Before Sylar could react, he had kicked his legs away. Sylar cursed and raised his hand, probably trying to use telekinesis. The look on his face when it didn´t work was priceless.

„Your powers don´t work in this room. That´s why we train here. “He kicked him again, this time in his side. Sylar rolled away and got to his feet. Not fast enough, but not too slow, Noah acknowledged. When he tried to attack him, the older man easily ducked out of the way and threw him to the ground again.

„There are several ways to neutralize your abilities, you cannot rely solely on them. “ He knelt on Sylar´s back holding him down without problem.

„Fuck you, “Sylar growled. Noah jerked his arms behind his back so roughly that he dislocated his shoulder.

„Wrong answer.” He pressed down, merciless, heightening the pressure until the pain was nearly unbearable.

„You're right, “Sylar ground out, stifling a yell, on the verge of begging. „Please stop that, Noah, it hurts. “

Noah let go, suddenly embarrassed about his own display of violence.

„Sorry, “he said gruffly. “Comprehension is the first step. We can stop now. When you leave this room your shoulder should heal automatically. Or I can take care of it and teach you a bit of self defense. “

„Good, do it. “ Sylar gritted his teeth, a sharp breath his only concession to the pain when Noah put his shoulder right.

„Let me see, “Noah said softly with grudging respect. At least the boy was ready to try. Most agents with abilities needed weeks to come to this conclusion. He had expected more sulking from the killer. And he knew that he had lost control for a moment.

He gently began to massage the hurt arm from the wrist upwards, convincing the cramped muscles to let go. Sylar winced when he reached the shoulder.

„Shh, stay still. “ Carefully he stabilized the shoulder with one hand, kneading it with the other, until Sylar sighed with relief.

„Better? “ Noah asked. „Ready to train? “

„Yes, thank you. “ Sylar was thankful, but embarrassed. He should have known better. Noah was damned resourceful for a man without abilities. And for once the older agent seemed willing to teach him. Sylar would do everything to learn as much as possible from him. Maybe it was even a way to someday earn the respect of his unwilling partner.

„It´s all right, “Noah extended a hand to help him up.

Then he gave Sylar his first lesson in self-defense. Half an hour later the killer was exhausted and sweating, but he knew a few basic techniques.

Noah had to admit that he learned fast. He had never fought before without his powers, but he had quick reactions and was not ready to give up until he learned a move.

 

The whole thing reminded him of his own training. Hell, he missed Claude; and in that moment, he missed fooling around with him. The Haitian had the sexuality of a dead fish. Sylar, with his aura of violence, eager to learn from him, had something appealing. Wrong, of course, and dangerous like playing with fire, but on the other hand maybe a way to control the younger man.

 He threw the boy on his back again, more carefully this time, and knelt over him.

Sylar eyed him with surprise, waiting.

Noah kissed him aggressively. Sylar´s eyes widened, but he didn´t fight when his mouth was ravished. Not what he had expected, but definitely nice.

He was used to getting what he wanted, but it was strangely exhilarating to be dominated by Noah, who was finding all the right spots, and had him humming under his hands.

„Noah, “he whispered desperately.

„Turn over. “ Noah smiled when he saw nervousness in the face of the otherwise cocky young man and took his time to prepare him, making sure to brush against his prostate as often as possible. Finally Sylar was breathing heavily and needing more.

„Noah, “his voice was needy and low. Noah kissed him intensely, distracting him with his tongue while trusting in this welcome heat. Sylar moaned into his mouth when he began to move.

„Good? “

„Yessss. “ Sylar let his head fall back on Noah´s shoulder, eyes closed, feeling only the thrusts against his prostate and the hand pumping his cock in the same rhythm. He couldn´t last long and came with a shout, triggering Noah´s orgasm.

Sylar cuddled, satisfied and drowsy, against the older man. Looking down on him Noah realized that this training could be more fun than he had thought. Sylar didn´t look like a serial killer at that moment, more like a sated, overgrown cat, purring quietly when Noah stroked his back. Maybe there was a way to use this partnership for his own good after all. Trying to manipulate Sylar would be surely as much fun and danger as to sleep with him. 

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
